Is This For Real?
by rutharaya16
Summary: Hey everyone! this is my first fanfic ever. The story follows two girls who are huge fans of the show and they get transported into the universe of Sam and Dean Winchester and everything Supernatural. Will they be able to survive? Enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Could it be real?**

It was one of those beautiful sunny days in Montreal, Quebec. But that's not was got the girls were anticipating. It was Friday. That meant weekend. Ruth Parker and Katy Summers couldn't get any happier. A whole week of school was exhausting. They were finally catching a break. But what got them in a better mood was tonight the girls were hosting a 'Supernatural' marathon. The girls had been planning this night for months and the day was finally here.

**Skipping to 6pm that same night at Katy's house..**

Ruth was in the kitchen preparing the salsa that was needed for tonight when she heard the front door open. "Katy you got the stuff?" screamed Ruth from the kitchen. Katy rolled her eyes because she knew exactly what Ruth meant. "If you mean the pie, chips, burgers and fries as stuff, then yes I got them all" closing the door. "You know me well sweet cheeks" Ruth smirked. Katy entered the kitchen with all the bags and set them on the counter. Katy hated when Ruth called her sweet cheeks. It was a habit she got from Dean and she really wished she would stop using it. "Gosh can you get anymore like Dean?" questioned Katy. Ruth turned towards Katy to face her completely. "Hey! He's awesome ok.. And don't forget very good looking" she smirked. "Ugh, whatever" Katy said obviously annoyed and sporting as Ruth would call it Sam's "bitchface". "And do you have to copy Sam's bitchface?" asked Ruth obviously amused. "I do not do his bitchface!" replied Katy who now had complete anger written all over her face. "Newsflash sweetheart, you do" answered Ruth unaffected by Katy's anger. "Ohh forget it" muttered Katy stalking out of the kitchen. "Anyways have you decided which seasons were planning on watching tonight" asked Katy curiously. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to start from season 4 if it's ok.. I really don't want to see Sam and Dean dying.. Season 4 is like a new start for both of them." Ruth shouted from the kitchen. She slowly entered the room placing all the food and heading to get the DVD's. Katy set up the television and DVD player. She put the DVD in and headed towards the sofa, joining Ruth who was already seated. "You ready?" asked Ruth excitedly. "You bet" answered Katy smiling.

"Lazarus Rising" was playing and Ruth just couldn't help squealing as Dean's hand appeared from the earth. "Damn, Jensen is such an amazing actor!" shrieked Ruth. "Whats so amazing about a man raising his hand from the earth?" questioned Katy slightly annoyed by Ruth's reactions towards him. "Not everyone can make raising from the earth look so convincing and sexy at the same time!" bursted Ruth. Katy never understood Ruth's dedication to Dean's character. Yes, he was pretty good looking and all but he was such a player. He's a walking man-whore for god's sakes! But whatever, if he made Ruth happy she was happy. "Sorry! Jeez calm down.. I was just kidding" replied Katy at Ruth's outburst. Both girls settled and watched the rest of the episode calmly. Both of the girls sighed when they saw both brothers hug each other when they were reunited. Ruth couldn't help but laugh when she heard Katy silently curse Ruby who pretended to act as if she was this random chick. Katy quietly giggled as she heard Ruth recite the famous "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" at the same time as Castiel. She couldn't help realize that Ruth a 17 year old African-American girl who had long dark brown hair and the most beautiful shaped light brown eyes, could be so obsessed with a TV show. It was strange but entertaining.

Ruth had heard Katy's giggle and quietly smiled after reciting her favorite line of the episode. She knew Katy found her a bit strange because of her massive obsession with Dean's character. She would tell her one day it was because of the way he took care of his brother Sam. Ruth also had a younger brother like Dean and she would do the same things Dean does for Sam. Ruth always knew Katy preferred Sam from the beginning. He was the more emotional and feely brother out of him and Dean. Ruth stared at her best friend and realized she had this angelic face while watching Sam onscreen . She had tanned skin that would illuminate her olive green eyes and it fit perfectly with her light brown hair. Katy had been her friend since grade school and she hoped deep down inside that they would stay friends forever. She seriously was the only girl that loved the show as much as her. That's how they first got along.

It was 3:30 am and the girls were at episode 11 when they decided to call it a night. The girls went up to the room they shared. Ruth and Katy got into they're beds and slowly drifted to sleep. But before sleep could completely take over Ruth called out to Katy. "Katy you asleep yet?" she whispered. "Not yet" Katy mumbled under her sheets. Ruth hesitated asking her this question. She felt it was stupid but she needed to hear Katy's opinion about it. "Whats wrong Ruthy?" asked Katy concerned for her friend. She took off the covers and stared at her best friend. "Its nothing Kat.. but this might sound really stupid.. but do you believe that maybe.. some of the things on the show could be real?" asked quietly quite embarrassed for her childishness. Katy knew Ruth knew the answer but she wanted to believe against it. "I really dunno Ruthy.. but that doesn't mean it's a no.. u never know what could be out there.." replied Katy winking at her. Ruth couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thanks Katy for being there for me" smiled appreciatively at Katy. "Your welcome hun, now off to bed!" replied Katy. Both girls giggled and lay down on there bed's.

Could the Supernatural really exist? Could demons, angels, vampires, shape shifters.. Be really real? Could Sam and Dean Winchester be real? Those were the thoughts both girls drifted of to sleep with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Archangel?**

Both Katy and Ruth were sound asleep. It was a quiet but very hot night, the girls tossed and turned in there sheets because of the heat. Crickets could be heard from outside. It was always a relaxing sound for Katy but tonight was an exception. The heat was unbearable. Katy decided enough was enough. She got up and opened the window. A fresh breeze entered the room. She sighed and slowly walked back to her bed. As she got into her bed, Katy realized one thing, the crickets had stop cricking. She sat up once again, and carefully paid attention to the sounds outside. Nothing was heard. Katy didn't understand what was going on. She decided to wake Ruth up.

"Ruthy get up" she whispered. Ruth tossed and turned in her bed but didn't awake. "Ruth seriously! Get up something weird is happening!" she whispered more urgently. A half asleep Ruth jolted up "huuhh what.. what's happening?" she rubbed her eyes and rushed over to her friends side. "I don't know but it's weird the crickets have stopped cricking and there's no sounds outside.. it's creeping me out" Katy said. Ruth always understood that crickets helped Katy sleep easily, and she was right, the had stopped cricking. Awkward.

Ruth headed towards the window and heard nothing. "You're right Kat, no sounds at all" she mentioned.

Suddenly everything in there room started to shake. Both girls had no clue what was happening. Everything started falling from the shelves, the room was literally moving from side to side. "EARTHQUAKE!" screamed at the top of her lungs. If she wasn't awake before, she definitely awake now. "RUTH! Move away from the windows!" screamed Katy. Katy couldn't register what was happening just a minute ago everything was fine. "I can't! I'm stuck!" Ruth replied. Katy saw Ruth was really stuck. Her was caught between the closet next the window. "Ok, ok I'm coming to help you!" she screamed back. She rushed to her friends side as fast as possible to help her get out. Then, a blinding light appeared at the window. Katy and Ruth turned towards the window and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was a woman, she was dressed in a white dress. Everything in the house stopped shaking. "Come with me" she said. The voice was music to both Katy and Ruth. Katy took a step forward, but Ruth stopped her. "No wait, who are you?" Ruth asked. "I am the archangel Ariel" the beautiful woman answered. Both girls stood there completely frozen. They couldn't believe what they just heard. An archangel?. "What? An archangel? But.. but those only exist in Supernatural" said Ruth. Ariel understood the little girls apprehension. It wasn't common for angels to appear in front of children like this. "We always existed dear Ruth, even in this world." Ariel smiled. Katy was just awed. "How do you know our names?" asked Katy curiously. " I know this information because you Katy, and Ruth are very important" she replied calmly. "Wait, we're important?" said Ruth. Both girls started at each other for a moment before returning to stare at Ariel. "Yes, both of you must be sent to help the Winchester brothers and there quest in stopping the apocalypse." she replied. Both Ruth and Katy gasped. They couldn't believe it the Winchesters were real! "What? The Winchesters are real! But how is that possible? There characters from a TV show!" shrieked Katy. She just couldn't believe it. Come on, seriously! She just.. no no it wasn't possible. "Yes, they are real but they are not from this universe.. The Winchesters you know here are very much the same in that universe." Ariel replied.

Ruth just stood there absorbing all the new information she was getting. The Winchesters were real. Demons, Angels.. were real. But more importantly, Dean Winchester was real! "Ok, so you want us to go to that universe and help the brothers stop the apocalypse? Is that right?" asked Ruth. Katy knew where Ruth was going with this and she didn't want anything to do with it. "That is correct" replied Ariel. "Ruth don't you dare say yes! You don't even know the consequences and we don't even know if we get to come back home!" warned Ruth. Ariel completely understood Katy's concerns. "Katy dear, I wouldn't be asking you to do this if I knew you were not to return. You will be returning after you have finished your task. And, I have also made sure that you will be sent there fully capable of defending yourselves if danger was ever surrounding you." she said calmly. "You see! She wouldn't do it if she knew we would be back." smiled Ruth. Katy knew how excited Ruth was now and there was no turning back. "Alright fine, but you will need some explaining to do to our parents when they figure out they're daughters have disappeared" she said. "That can be arranged." Ariel replied.

"I will send both of you to September 18, 2009 at Bobby Singer's residence. Do not worry he is already informed about your arrival" Ariel said. Both girls were packing they're bags. Katy stopped and turned to face the archangel. "wait, why September 18, 2009?" Katy asked curiously. But before Ariel could say anything, Ruth replied "It was the day Dean Winchester got out of hell" Ruth said with a pained expression on her face. Seeing Dean getting killed by those hellhounds hurt Ruth a lot but when he got out of the pit she couldn't have been more happy. "That is correct Ruth" Ariel said. She patted her shoulder to cheer her up. Ruth smiled at the archangel. "You're much more nicer than any of the archangels on the show" said Ruth. Ariel couldn't help but laugh. "They were written to be sort of mean.." she replied.

The girls were done packing. They had everything they needed. "Are you both set" asked Ariel. "Yeah, we're ready" both girls replied. A bright white light consumed they're room. The shaking started once again. The next thing they knew they were no longer in they're bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i do not own Supernatural or the Winchester Brothers (though i wish) i only own Ruth Parker, Katy Summers and Ariel** :D

**Chapter 3**

**Hey, I'm Dean Winchester**

All three Katy, Ruth and Ariel arrived at Bobby Singer's residence. "What the.." screamed Bobby as he saw all three girls. "Good morning Bobby" said Ariel calmly as usual.  
>"Damn it! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" said Bobby lowering his voice. The truth is, angels scared the crap outta him and he didn't want to get on they're bad side. "My apologies" she said.<p>

Both Ruth and Katy hadn't uttered a word. They were in Bobby's house, they were in front of THE Bobby. They both examined they're surroundings. Both girls spotted loads of empty whisky bottles.

Ruth's face turned from happy to sad in an instant. She knew why they were they're.. It meant Dean hadn't returned. As if Ariel could read her mind, she whispered "He will be here soon" and winked at  
>her. Her face instantly let up and she once again realized she was in front of Bobby. Ruth shrieked and ran to give him the biggest hug. "Hi Bobby! I'm Ruth and I'm such a big fan! You're awesome by the way!" she said while releasing him. Shock was seen all over his face but it completely changed when Ruth smiled the sweetest smile. "Hi there" he said.<p>

Katy still hadn't moved an inch and everyone in the room was now staring at her. "Hi" she croaked. She was completely embarrassed at her voice but slowly started laughing.. everyone slowly joined in.

"Hey Bobby, I'm Katy.. sorry about that it's just a lot to register" Katy said blushing from embarrassment. "It's fine" he said smiling at her.

Ariel slowly waled towards the girl. "Ruth, Katy you might want to go to the bathroom and see the changes I've made to you're appearance". "Huh? Changes?" both girls replied. "Yes" she said simply. "But I see Katy the same way she was.. she hasn't changed at all.." Ruth mentioned. "You both will see each other the same way you've always seen each other.. it's the people of this universe who will see you differently." Ariel replied. "Ohh ok.. i guess" Ruth murmured. They both hesitated at the bathroom but Ariel smiled reassuringly. They entered the bathroom and shrieked at what they saw.

Ruth was no longer the 17 year old she was. She looked more like a 23 years old. She still had those beautiful brown eyes and her long dark brown hair. She was much taller that she used to be. She looked about 5"8 now. She was still thin but she had nice curves. At least she still had her big ass she loved so much. "Holy shit! I look amazing!" she squealed. Ariel and Bobby couldn't help but laugh. "WOW! Ruth you look amazing!" squealed Katy, happy for her best friend.

Ruth exited the bathroom and turned to face Katy. "Ok enough about me.. it's your turn Kat" she said. Katy didn't want to see herself she feared what see would see. "No no no i don't wanna see what I look like" she said fear very visible on her face. Ruth didn't understand her friends fear. She pushed her into the bathroom right in front of the mirror and gasped at what she saw. "Katy... WOW" Ruth whispered. Katy was in awe.. She couldn't believe that was really her. She also looked more like a 23 year old. She still had the same tanned skin. Her hair was longer than she remembered and a lighter brown. She was thin like Ruth but not as curvy. She wasn't as tall as Ruth maybe a 5"6. But the biggest difference was that her eyes had changed from a olive green to an ocean like blue. "Wow" she gasped. She turned towards the archangel and smiled "Thanks alot Ariel". "Your welcome" she smiled back.

A knock was heard from the bathroom. Everyone turned they're attention to the door. Ruth's breathing hitched. All three of them knew who it was. Bobby was already walking towards the door when Ruth whispered "It's Dean.. he's back". Katy and and Ruth stared at each other smiling. Ruth's face quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Katy asked. She didn't understand why her friend was frowning when her favorite character was back from the dead! "Umm you remember this episode?" Ruth replied still frowning. "Yeah.. Lazarus Rising" she answered while walking towards her. "So that mean's you also remember what happens when Bobby open's that door.. right?" she said facing me. It took me a moment and i knew what she meant. "OHH SHIT!" Katy shrieked and we both ran to the door.

The sight that greeted us almost made both girls scream. "NO BOBBY!" both girls yelled. Bobby and Dean both turned around to face us. "Bobby don't it's really him" Katy explained. Bobby was visibly confused. "How is that possible?" he barely managed to whisper. Katy was about to explain when she was stopped by Ariel. "She is not allowed to inform you on that just yet.." she explained. Bobby turned back to Dean and dropped the knife he had in his hands to embrace him. "Missed you boy" he murmured. "Missed you too Bobby" Dean said.

Katy smiled at the sight. She turned around to join her best friend when she saw Ruth's face that had complete shock written all over it, she was also shaking hard. "Ruthy you ok?" asked Katy very concerned. Ariel walked towards them, "she's fine Katy no need to worry she is just.. starstruck is the word" she explained reassuringly. "Ohh.. i should have seen it coming" she rolled her eyes. All three girls walked into the living room and settled onto the sofa.

Moments later they were joined by Bobby and Dean.

Ruth immediately stood up as she saw Dean enter. Both Ariel and Katy started laughing. "What's so funny" Dean asked curiously. Ruth gasped. His voice is the same she thought. Dean looked at Ruth "Umm.. you ok there? You look like your about to pass out.." his voice full of concern. He's worried about me she thought. "Ok.. never mind i guess..what's your name?" he asked. She tried replying but nothing was coming out of her mouth. "Her name's Ruth, Ruth Parker" Katy said for me. I turned and smiled to show my appreciation, she smiled back. "Ohh that's a nice name.." he said smiling. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester". She couldn't breath. She couldn't feel the air entering her lungs. It was because of him. The last thing she remembered seeing was his beautiful smile.

Great, she fainted.

**Thanks for reading guys! sorry for not doing one of these in the last two chapters ! kinda forgot lol **

**anyway i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter im already working on chapter 4 so might post it later on today or tommorow ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTER (DEAN WINCHESTER AND BOBBY SINGER)**

**I DO OWN RUTH PARKER, KATY SUMMERS AND ARIEL (THE ARCHANGEL).**

**Chapter 4**

**Let's do this**

Ruth knew she was coming to. She heard voices.. but they were blurred. She heard someone call her name. She guessed it was Katy or Ariel since it was a female voice.

"Ruth" she heard more clearly. "Hmmm" was all she could respond. "Are you okay?" she heard a man say.

She recognized the voice. Oh god it was Dean. Ruth suddenly bolted up, and completely regretted it when a sharp pain spread at the back of her head.

"Oww, it hurts" she moaned.

"When you fainted you hit your head pretty badly against the table." she heard Katy tell her.

"Ugh.. can I get Tylenol or something?" she requested. "

Sure" Bobby said smiling at her. "Thanks Bobby" she smiled back and watched him leave the room.

"Well that's pretty embarrassing.." Ruth said embarrassment clearly visible on her face.

"I still don't understand why you fainted?" said a clearly confused Dean.

Katy couldn't help but giggle at the Ruth's embarrassment. She felt bad for her friend so decided to help her out. "It's a long story Dean.. she'll explain later.." she explained. Ruth turned towards Katy and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Katy mouthed 'your welcome' back at her.

Bobby returned with a 2 pills. Ruth dry swallowed them.

Ariel cleared her throat and decided it was time for the big discussion.

"Dean, Bobby we must discuss the fate of the girls in your world" explained Ariel.

Dean didn't understand what she meant when she said 'they're world'. "What do you mean our world?" asked Dean frowning.

He quickly took a seat beside the girls, Bobby joining him.

"Ruth and Katy are not of this universe, they come from a universe where your life and the life of your brother Sam is a television show." she expressed.

Dean blinked a few times, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His life and Sammy's a TV show?

"Wait my life is a TV show? How is that even possible.. your kidding they don't know anything about me! We just met!" glared at the girls.

"Dean she's right, we know everything about you and Sam" explained Katy. Fear could be seen in her eyes because of Dean's outburst. "How can i just believe that.. prove it." he stated.

Katy turned towards Ruth. She silently told her that she was the one to have to tell him.

**Ruth's POV**

Katy turned towards me and I knew she meant it was me she wanted to explain to him. I took a deep breath and started.

"Your name is Dean Winchester. Your parents are John and Mary Winchester. Your mother was killed by the yellow-eyed demon Azazel when you were four. Since then your father had been obsessed with finding the demon that killed her. Sam didn't want to live a life based on hunting so he went to Stanford. He met his girlfriend Jessica there. She was also killed by the demon when Sam left to help you try and find your father. You both found out that the demon bled into Sam`s mouth when he was in his nursery and that was what was the cause of Sam`s visions that usually came true. You guys tried to find the demon but got into some trouble and John, Sam and you got hurt, but you were more serious and they thought you wouldn't make it."

Ruth didn't want to continue. But she had to prove to him that that Katy and her really did know.

She sighed and continued "John made a deal with yellow eyes to save you in exchange for his soul and the colt. You woke up, and he died."

She felt him flinch beside her. It took her all her courage to continue because she knew how painful it was for him to her these words.

"One day, Sam disappeared where he was sent to a place with all of Azazel's `kids` and they each fought each other. Sam died in the process when you made a deal to resurrect him. You were given 1 year to live. At the end, hellhounds got you and you were sent to hell and you're here today" she finished turning towards to him.

She'd done it.

**Dean's POV**

They were liars. They couldn't know a thing about him or his family! He'd never seen them before in his life. And really.. a different universe were his life was a TV show.. pff they've gotta be kidding.

"Fine, prove it" he glared at Katy.

The girl beside him, Ruth started talking about his life like she'd known him from his birth. She started talking about his mother. He felt the tears threatening to fall at the mention of her but he had to hold them back.

Then she talked about dad's deal to save me. He couldn't help but flinch at the memories that came rushing in his head. He knew she had felt his flinch but she continued anyways.

The deal. She knew about my deal. Only Sam and Bobby knew about the deal. This can't be.

"..you were sent to hell and you're here today" she finished turning towards me.

I stared at her for what felt like ages and finally turned to face the girl Ariel. "Who are you people?" he whispered.

"We already told you who we are Dean. We just come from a universe were your life is a TV show and we are really big fans" Katy explained.

"Ok let's say I believe you.. Does that mean you know where Sam is right now?" he asked curiously. He saw the girls look at each other. Ruth turned to face him with a smile. "Yeah we do.. but not only that we know what happens to you and Sam for the next 3 years." she finished.

Three years! They know whats gonna happen to me in 3 years! He stared at her shock visible in his eyes. "That's just creepy" he stated. He saw the Katy roll her eyes and say "typical for Dean Winchester. I heard Ruth giggle next to me. "Ok I want to continue this discussion but only with Sammy" he continued.

He saw both girls nod and heard Ruth say "He is in Pontiac, Illinois that much I know but i don't remember which motel". "You were gonna track down his cell phone anyway" she continued.

I still wasn't over the fact they knew what i was going do. I heard her laugh. "Yeah I'll do that..".

**General POV**

"Ok you were right.. he's in Pontiac, Illinois." Dean said.

Katy rolled her eyes. "Obviously he's there, why would we lie".

Dean just glared at her. "I like you better" she said turning towards Ruth. Ruth smiled. Katy winked at her friend.

"Bobby come on, we're leaving and we're also taking the girls" Dean shouted. "Yeah Yeah. Im comin" she shouted back.

Ariel turned towards the girls and motioned the girls to follow her into a different room.

"I cannot join you" said Ariel. Both girls turned to face her. "Why not?" they asked. "I must go back" she expressed. Both girls didn't know what to do. What if they needed her in the future.

Ariel smiled at both the girls. "Do not worry, if you need my assistance, just shout for me and I will be here" she said kissing their foreheads. "Do not forget, you are not allowed to mention the future to neither Winchester brothers and do not inform them of my identity. They are not to know I am an archangel before they meet Castiel." she warned.

"Ok" they both whispered. A flutter of wings was heard and they knew she was gone.

Both girls returned to the living room to join Bobby and Dean.

"Where's Ariel?" Dean asked.

"Ohh umm she had to go do something.. else" Katy explained awkwardly.

"Ohh ok" he frowned.

"Are you girls ready to head out?" Bobby asked.

Both girls stared at each other and smirked. "Yeah.. let's do this."

**Ok this has got to be the worst chapter i wrote soo far.. IM SORRY ! i promise that next chapter i'll put more action between the girls and the boys and yes Sam will be introduced in the next chapter!**

**I won't post everyday from now on.. cause school is starting again :( i'll probably post the next chapter this weekend of Friday..**

**Till then thanx for reading everyone and LOVE U GUYS !**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY !**

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGES! BUT I HAVE REASONS! I JUST GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND HAD PROM AND EXAMS AND IT WAS TOO MUCH TO DEAL WITH ! AGAIN IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ! I PROMISE IM GONNA START POSTING MORE OFTEN :)**

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, DEAN WINCHESTER, SAM WINCHESTER, BOBBY SINGER OR THE "DEMON BITCH" RUBY.**

**I DO OWN RUTH PARKER, KATY SUMMERS AND ARIEL THE ARCHANGEL :)  
><strong>

The drive to Pontiac, Illinois was an interesting one. Since Dean didn't have his Impala he was a bit cranky. "Cheer up Deano! You're gonna drive the impala soon enough.. but I still don't understand why you love that piece of junk so much" stated Katy.

"Hey!" both Dean and Ruth shouted. "That car is a beauty" said Ruth.

Dean had never met anyone who actually defended his baby. "Yeah, what she said" Dean replied with a smile to Ruth.

Ruth couldn't help but blush at the smile Dean gave her. Katy was eyeing both of them and started giggling. Ruth blushed because she knew she was caught. Dean cleared his throat and turned away from the girls.

"How long we got before we get there Bobby?" demanded Dean. "Actually we're here" Bobby replied.

All four people got out of the truck and headed towards the motel.

While walking Katy quietly whispered to Ruth "So should we kill Ruby?". Ruth just stared shockingly at Katy. She then remembered the girl who opened the door to the motel room was indeed Ruby. As much as she wanted to kill the demon bitch she knew they couldn't.

"We can't, as much we want to you know we can't." replied Ruth sadly. "Dammit!" cursed Katy.

Both Bobby and Dean turned towards the girls after hearing Katy curse out loud. "You girls ok?" asked Bobby gruffly. "Yeah we're good" replied Katy sheepishly.

All four of them were now in front of the motel room. Dean went ahead and knocked on the door. Seconds later a young brunette in a beater and underwear opened the door. Ruth and Katy both were giving the girl death glares.

"So where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Dean answered confused.

"The pizza that takes two guys to deliver" she answered.

"I think we got the wrong room" Dean said awkwardly.

Both Ruth and Katy knew what was going to happen next. A moment later Sam entered the room. "Hey who's at the.." he didn't finish when he saw who was at the door.

Both Bobby and Dean straightened up and looked at the youngest Winchester. "Hiya Sammy" said Dean smiling.

Both of the girls got so caught up in the moment that they completely forgot what was gonna happen next. Dean slowly entered the room and made his way to Sam.

Ruth was the first to remember what was about to happen. "Sam NO!" she screamed.

But that didn't stop Sam from attacking Dean. "Who are you?" he screamed.

"What like you didn't do this!" he answered back rather pissed.

"Sam please, it's really Dean it's really him" Ruth explained as calmly as she can while holding Sam back from Dean.

Sam didn't know who both these girls were so he turned towards Bobby for confirmation. "It's him Sam" Bobby explained.

Sam turned back towards Dean. "I know, I look fantastic" Dean said smirking.

With that, Sam pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Katy looked towards Bobby and saw he was becoming teary eyed. She also saw Ruth become rather emotional and realized she herself was about to tear up. Both girls looked at each other and felt as if they were intruding in a family moment.

"So are you two like together?" the bitch asked. Both brother's turned to face her. "What? No we're brother's.. He's my brother." Sam explained. Dean just gave her an awkward look. "Ohh.. got it. I guess I should leave then.." she sighed. "Yeah, yeah that's probably a good idea.. sorry." Sam said.

Both Katy and Ruth just continued glaring at "the bitch" as they called her. She left the room to get dressed and Bobby realized the girls kept glaring at her. "Why you girls glaring at her?" Bobby asked them curiously. Both of them realized they had been spotted and just smiled at the old man. "We weren't glaring at her" Katy lied. "Uh huh" he answered back knowing they had lied to him.

Sam and Dean both headed to sit on the sofa while the girls and remained standing up.

"Do you mind explaining who these two girls are?" asked Sam facing Dean. "Oh yeah sorry this Ruth Parker and Katy Summers" introduced Dean. Ruth waved to Sam while Katy was frozen on the spot.

Ruth looked at Katy and started giggling and all the men in the room just stared at her awkwardly. "You OK?" asked Sam staring at Katy. Katy couldn't say a thing she could just nod. "OK then.. my name's Sam Winchester by the way" said Sam. "Oh we know who you are, trust me" replied Ruth smirking towards him.

Sam felt completely lost and turned towards Bobby and Dean with eyes begging for an explanation.

Dean was the one to reply "Ruth and Katy here are from a different universe. A universe where our lives is a famous TV show called Supernatural". They kinda know everything about us". Sam just gaped at Dean. He couldn't believe these two girls he only met a few minutes ago knew everything he had done in his life.

"Wait..what?" Sam shrieked.

But before anybody could reply the girl who was with Sam came out of the bedroom fully clothed. "Well call me" she said facing Sam. "Umm.. yeah sure thing Kathy" he replied smiling. "Chrisy" she corrected with a sad face.

Both girls couldn't help but laugh.

Ruby aka Chrisy just glared at the girls but didn't say anything. Both Bobby and Dean sent silent glares at the girls which shut them up. Sam closed the door behind the retreating girl and turned towards Ruth and Katy and demanded, "why did you laugh at her like that?".

"You'll find out soon enough" both girls replied without any further explanation.

"Ok right, now where were we?" Dean said trying to disperse the tension in the room.

"Right, so these two girls know everything about me and Dean right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Bobby answered.

"That's just.. weird" Sam said awkwardly. "

Tell me about it" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"You mind not talking about us like we're not in the room!" exclaimed Katy.

"Sorry" Sam said with his famous "puppy dog eyes" which nearly made Katy faint at that moment.

"Deep breath" Ruth whispered. Katy sent a smile towards her best friend.

Both the boys looked at each curiously but just shrugged it off. "So Dean before you interrogate Sam and accuse him of selling his soul and getting you out of hell, lemme just tell you it wasn't him" Katy said.

Dean looked at Katy. "You couldn't have told us that before?" Dean shouted.

Katy visibly flinched while Ruth glared at Dean and shouted back "Hey back off! no need to scream at her and you didn't ask that's why we didn't tell you! We are trying to help you here so you can start by showing us some respect and stop treating us like we're some goddamn playings of ours!".

Everyone stood there visibly shocked at Ruth's outburst. Ruth continued glaring at Dean even if she knew he didn't mean to shout at Katy.

"I'm sorry" Dean said sincerely.

Ruth instantly relaxed at the apology and replied "It's fine".

Everyone regained their composure and Dean finally asked "If Sam wasn't the one to bail me out then.. who did?".

All three men looked at the girls anticipating they're response. Both the girls stared at each other as if they were having a silent conversation and suddenly nodded.

Ruth was the one to speak. "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you even if we wanted to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here you go another chapter ! hope u guys like it :)**

'What do you mean you can't tell us' exclaimed Dean.

"We really want to Dean, but we are under strict orders not to tell you." explained Ruth.

"Under orders?" asked Dean. "By whom?" Sam also asked.

Both girls remembered their promise to Ariel to reveal her identity so they just said, "We can't tell you that either".

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" shouted a frustrated Dean.

Both girls understood his frustration so Ruth tried to reason with him.

"Look Dean, all you need to know is that whatever pulled you out was not a demon. It's not an evil creature. But it's something that you've never encountered before." she said.

All three men were staring at her trying to absorb this new information. Sam was the first one to speak up. "So if it's not evil that's a good sign right?" he expressed looking at his brother.

"That still doesn't make me comfortable" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, I figured" Katy mumbled.

Dean just silently glared at her. "Ok, so we know the creature isn't evil and it's something we haven't encountered before" Bobby said. "I know a physic a few states down that could probably tell us what this creature was" he continued.

"Yeah, sounds good to me" Dean expressed. Sam shrugged his agreement.

"No were not going" Ruth silently exclaimed.

"Umm Ruthy why not?" Katy curiously demanded.

Ruth walked up to Katy and whispered in her ear "Did you already forget what happens to Pamela when she demands Cas to show his true form?".

"OMG i completely forgot!" Katy shouted.

"Ok boys we can't go to the physic" Katy said.

"Again, why not?" the boys demanded.

"Simple because.. umm.. actually we can't tell you why..let's just say something real bad happens there" Katy said.

"Well we will have weapons to defend ourselves and we can protect ourselves." Dean reminded.

"Yeah we know but the problem is it's not that kind of.." Katy was cut off by Sam giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes she's ever seen.

"Please Katy we have to go there. I really want to find out what saved my brother." he said sincerely.

Katy was literally out of word she could just sheepishly nod at him with a sweet smile.

"Ohh no no no!" Ruth shouted.

"I am immune to the puppy dog eyes Sam Winchester!. You can't faze me!. We said we're not going that means we are not.." Ruth was now cut off by Dean who was standing in front of her.

He was giving her what looked like a face full of sincerity and it looked as if he was silently begging her to let them go. "Please Ruth, I need to know what got me out..please" Dean begged.

Both of them looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours when Ruth finally gave up and whispered "ok". He gave her a heart wrenching smile and sweeped her into a hug. Ruth was totally shocked by the action but soon melted into the hug.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Your welcome" she replied.

"Alright now that this chick flick moment is over can we get a move on?" Bobby suggested.

Ruth started madly blushing and let go of Dean. "Umm ok lets go" Ruth quickly replied while rushing out the room.

Katy and Sam faced each other and smiled knowing thoughts going through both of their minds.

Both of them went to follow Ruth when they realized Dean hadn't been following.

"You coming Dean" Sam asked.

Dean's mind was racing with thoughts about what just happened between him and Ruth when he heard Sam call for him. He cleared his throat "Yeah yeah I'm coming."

All five of them filled into the van and drove off towards the physic.

**At Pamela's **

"Bobby!" a excited Pamela screamed.

"Hey there Pam" he replied enthusiastically while hugging her.

They both let go of each other and smiled at one an other. "It's been a while" said Pamela.

Bobby smiled to her. Sam, Dean, Ruth and Katy where all quietly watching the interaction when the older hunter turned around and introduced each of them to Pamela.

"Pamela this here is De-" Bobby was cut off by Pamela when she went ahead and said, "Dean Winchester back from the pit making you a rare individual" she said eyeing him up and down.

"If you say so" he replied with a flirtatious smile.

For no reason whatsoever this angered Ruth a lot.

_He's not mine _she thought.

_Why the hell am I angry it's not like we shared something. That hug didn't mean anything Ruth! Get a grip! _She thought again.

Katy could visibly see the anger in Ruth's face and she could understand why. Back in their world Ruth always called Dean her's and was always possessive of him. She would always get angry when a female would hit on him. Anna the angel was on Ruth's death list literally. Katy remembered watching the episode where him and Anna have sex. Ruth was literally fuming when she saw that happening. That night she ended up breaking three vases in her house and losing her voice from screaming too much. Well let's just say she did not want a repeat of that.

Katy walked to her best friend and silently whispered "calm down".

Ruth looked over at Katy and instantly calmed down. She gave Katy a smile and turned back towards the group.

What they didn't expect was Pamela in front of them. "Ruth Parker and Katy Summers" she said.

Both girls just stood frozen. Katy was the first to clearly reply. "Umm yeah, that's us" she said hesitantly.

Pamela eyed stared at both girls and suddenly asked "Where you girls from?".

Katy and Ruth had no idea to reply since they couldn't tell her they weren't from this universe.

Then Ruth thought _It won't do any harm if we tell her what city we came from. _"We both are from Montreal, Quebec." Ruth replied.

Pamela gazed at her.

_Crap she doesn't believe me! _Ruth thought.

"Huh" was Pamela's only reply while walking back into her house.

The girls along with the Winchesters and Bobby sighed in relief at not being caught.

All five of them walked into the house and watched Pamela set a table up.

"We are basically gonna do a seance" Pamela informed them.

"Wait we're gonna someone the damn thing over here?" Bobby questioned.

"No, I just wanna get a good look at what it is" she replied chuckling.

Minutes later everything was set for the seance and everyone took a seat around the table.

"Ok, Dean i need to touch something that our mysterious man did." Pamela explained.

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean not understanding what Pamela meant while the girls on the other hand knew exactly what she needed.

Dean didn't answer Pamela right away so she took the matter in her hands and went to touch his crotch. "Woah! He didn't touch me there" he exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry, my mistake" she chuckled.

The rest a group silently chuckled but Ruth gave her a death glare. Which she quickly hid with a smirk when Bobby and Sam gave her a curious look.

Dean slowly lifted his sleeve up showing a burned hand print on his skin.

Sam and Bobby's eyes widened at the sight of the hand print on Dean's arm. Ruth and Katy just gazed at it as if admiring it. They couldn't believe they got to see the famous hand print for real.

"Ok, let's begin" Pamela whispered while putting her hand on the burned hand print.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Ok so this is basically Part 2 of the last chapter.. hope u guys like it ! plz review ! **

"I conjure and command you to show me your face" Pamela began.

"I conjure and command you to show me your face" she repeated. The table began to shake. Everyone at the table where now watching Pamela intently.

"I conjure and comman- Castiel, no sorry i don't scare easy" she snarled. "Castiel?" Dean questioned. "It's name. It's whispering for me to stop." she replied.

All the tables in the room began to shake violently and the tv and radio turned on by themselves.

"Pamela stop now!" both Katy and Ruth shouted.

The three men in the room where shocked by the girl's outburst but agreed with them.

"Pamela stop it now please! You're gonna get hurt" Katy begged.

Pamela continued to summon the creature anyways. "Show me your face!" she shouted one last time.

Her scream echoed through the whole room. For a second everyone was to shocked to move.

"Pamela!" Ruth screamed.

Dean and Bobby rushed over to her side.

"Sam! Call 911" Dean shouted. The girls both knew what would happen and yet couldn't prevent it.

Pamela began to sob and scream "I can't see!" repeatedly.

Dean whispered comforting words to Pamela.

While Bobby turned around and faced both the girls giving them an accusing glare. "Why didn't you tell us this would happen! We could have stopped it from the beginning! This all your fault!" he shouted.

The girls didn't know what to say. They just stood frozen in place guilt taking over. They knew they could have stopped this from happening but they couldn't.

"Bobby we're sorry bu-" Ruth tried to explain but was cut off by Bobby shouting "You're sorry? Being sorry won;t bring back Pam's sight will it?".

Tears were visible in Ruth's eyes while Katy just wore a guilty and ashamed expression on her face. "We had orders Bobby" Katy tried to reason.

"Yeah some orders those are" he scoffed.

Ruth was holding back sobs. She felt she had yet disappointed another person in her life. First her family now a friend. "We're really sorry Bobby" she sobbed. Ruth sprinted through the door and ran as far as she could from the house.

"Ruthy!" Katy shouted for her while starting to run after her.

Before Katy could reach the door, Dean held her back and whispered "I'll go after her, you stay hear with Sam".

Before he left he turned, faced Bobby and said "That was harsh Bobby, they were just doing they were told. And you know they wouldn't anything to hurt us. If you remember correctly they tried to stop Pamela but she didn't want to. So you really can't blame this on them". With that he left and started his search for Ruth.

Sam returning oblivious to the argument that just happened asked "What happened?".

"Nothing" Bobby replied.

He walked over to Katy and whispered "I'm so sorry. It's just I was very upset and felt useless at the moment. I really didn't mean any of it".

Katy gave a reassuring smile and sadly said "I know Bobby, but you shouldn't really apologize to me. It's Ruth that got hurt the most". "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.  
>Katy realized her mistake by mentioning that bit of information but she didn't want to lie to the older hunter and just said "that's not my story to tell".<p>

Dean had been searching for 10 minutes now and he was really starting to panic. _Where could she have gone _he thought.

That's when he heard whimpers from behind the big oak tree in front of him.

"Ruth?" he called out gently.

He heard a gasp which he assumed from Ruth being startled and saw her come around to face him with a tear stained face.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah yeah sorry I ran out like that, didn't mean to scare anyone" she responded quietly.

"It's fine" he replied reassuringly.

"You know Bobby didn't mean what he said. He was just really upset" he tried to tell her.

"He had every right to be angry we failed at stopping what was supposed to. We were sent here to stop everything from going down the toilet but so far everything has been going just like in the show! I could of stopped Pamela from getting blind but no, i didn't, so don't come here and tell me Bobby didn't mean anything he said because I know everyone even you are blaming Katy and me for not stopping what happened to her" she shouted tears staining her face again.

Dean was taken aback by her confession. He didn't blame her at all because he knew they tried to stop her but Pamela didn't listen. He stepped forward and enveloped her into a tight hug. "I don't blame you Ruth. Sam and Bobby either. You tried to stop Pamela but she didn't want to be stopped" he whispered to her. He held for a few more minutes and let her cry on his shoulder.

Ruth stepped away from still a bit dazed by the hug Dean gave her but said "I think we should get back now".

"Yeah ok" he simply replied.

The walk back was silent. Every now and then Dean would look her way to make sure she was ok and every time Ruth would smile and whisper "I'm fine".

Dean didn't know why he cared for her this much. Of course she was beautiful but the feelings he felt for her were inexplicable. In a way, she reminded him of Cassie. She had longer and darker unlike Cassie and her skin complexion was lighter. She was also taller than Cassie but she seemed to possess Cassie's fierceness and temper. She was definitely taller than Cassie but the best thing about her was she knew about the hunting world and didn't treat him like he was a nut case. He didn't understand what he felt but one thing he knew for sure was, he liked it.

When they got back they saw the ambulance leaving with a now blind Pamela and Bobby, Sam and Katy waiting by the Impala.

At the sight of her best friend Katy jumped off the hood of the Impala and ran towards Ruth quickly grabbing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever pull that stunt on me! I was worried sick!" she shouted on the verge of tears.

Ruth couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh you think its funny don't you" Katy said chuckling also.

"Yeah" Ruth replied.

Both girls stared at each other Katy knew this wasn't only about what happened earlier but some other things that happened i the past. Both girls hugged each other once again whispering sorry's at one another.

Bobby slowly made his way to Ruth who had now let go of Katy and turned towards the older hunter.

"Umm look Ruth I really did-" Bobby started but was cut off with Ruth wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I know" she simply said.

Bobby exhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around Ruth tightly. He could feel her smiling against him. Dean and Katy watched the exchanged and knew everything was back to the way it was.

"Ok I think I've had enough chick flick moments for a lifetime!" a now cheerful Ruth exclaimed.

Dean laughed while Sam and Katy playfully rolled their eyes.

Ruth smiled up at Bobby and with that entered the Impala ready to leave.


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright so here's chapter 7 for you all. It's probably the longest one I've wrote and also the worst one. But what can i do i suck at writing. Anyway here it is and enjoy! please comment or review it's deeply appreciated and it keeps me motivated :) small hint: Ariel the archangel will be back in the next chapter and yes Castiel will be making his first appearance in this story next chapter also ! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer i do not own Supernatural or it's characters (I wish) but i do own Ruth Parker and Katy Summers.**

"I'm famished" Dean stated.

"When are you not?" questioned Katy rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm hungry too" Ruth pouted.

"Fine we'll stop to get some food" said the younger Winchester.

"Pie too!" both Ruth and Dean shouted at the same time.

Ruth and Dean stared at each other puzzled by the other.

While Sam questioned "Can you get more alike?"

Both of them just shrugged sending Katy into a fit of giggles.

"Weird" Dean said.

"Anyway i saw a Johnny Mack;s dinner a few streets back we can go-" Sam mumbled but was cut off by Ruth screaming "NO!".

Dean was startled by the scream which caused the Impala to come to a screeching stop.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted.

"We are not going there!" she shouted back with fear visible in her face.

"Woah woah.. ok hold on are you ok ? You look like you've just seen a ghost" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm fine" she reassured.

"It's just we can't go there please." she begged.

A gasp was suddenly heard from beside Ruth and Katy looked up at them fear written all over her face to.

"She's right we can't go there. Please.. just continue driving till we find a motel and we'll find a another diner." she begged also.

Both the boys were confused. Dean was the one to ask "why?".

"We can't really tell you but let's just say something is waiting for you there and you won't like it" Katy explained.

"Well then let's check it out" Dean expressed.

"No! Please just continue driving Dean. Please." Ruth begged once again.

Dean saw the fear in Ruth's eyes and just wished he could take it away. _They're just looking out for us. Maybe I should keep driving _he thought. He looked at her and brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead. Ruth was shocked by the action but secretly hoped it never end.

He let go of her and whispered "Don't be afraid ok". Ruth could do nothing but nod.

Sam and Katy were dumbstruck by what just happened. _Dean has never done that for any girl before. He definitely feel's something for her_ Sam thought.

_Did that really just happen? Dean out of all people! Wow.. he really must feel something for Ruthy _Katy thought.

Both Sam and Katy looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Sam cleared his throat to get Dean and Ruth's attention.

Ruth snapped out of the trance and blushed at being caught. Dean on the other hand just continued looking at her and smiled. She smiled back and signalled him to return to driving.

Dean made a U-turn and headed towards the Johnny Mac dinner.

"Dean what are you doing?" Ruth said slightly panicking.

"Were going back to that dinner" he simply said.

"But we just told you not to! We can't it's dangerous!" she tried to reason.

"I told you not to be afraid didn't I? I'll be there" he said smirking.

She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face.

"Eww" both Sam and Katy said chuckling.

"Shut up" Dean glared at his brother.

Sam laughed and high fived with Katy leaving Ruth to chuckle at their childishness.

All four of them entered the dinner. The girls were slightly panicking but were trying to keep it in as much as possible.

Ruth could feel a panic attack coming her way and grabbed Katy's hand for reassurance.

Katy looked at Ruth a knew a panic attack was on its way.

"Deep breath's Ruthy.. come on deep breathes" she whispered.

Ruth did what she was being told but it didn't seem to work.

She felt another hand grab hers and looked up to see it was Dean's. She instantly calmed down. He smiled at her as if knowing the affect he had on her and led them to a table for four.

Katy might be the brave one out of the two girl's but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared shitless right now. As if sensing her panic Sam grabbed her hand and smiled gently at her. She felt herself calming down but not completely.

"I won't let go I promise" he whispered to her and she felt herself calm down even more. They both walked hand in hand and joined Ruth and Dean at there table.

"Just act normal" Dean whispered to the group.

At that moment a girl in her mid 20's came up to them and gave them there menu's. Instead of leaving she sat down right next to Ruth and looked up at the group.

"Can we help you?" asked Sam hesitantly.

"Yes actually. You can" she said her eyes turning completely black.

Ruth squeezed Dean's hand as tight as she could showing him her fear. He squeezed back reassuringly. Sam could hear Katy take a deep breath and realized this was both of the girl's first demon encounter. He held her hand tightly in his.

"What do you want" Dean demanded gazing at the demon.

"Dean, to hell and back. What makes you so special?" the demon asked.

"I'd like to think it's because of my perky nipples" he replied sarcastically.

Ruth couldn't stop the giggles.

The demon turned to her and demanded "Who are you? His little slut for the day?"

Ruth gasped as memories flooded back. _You little slut how could you? You're a whore that's what you are! You always make people around you miserable! Get out of here!_ The thoughts suddenly seized when she felt Dean let go of her hand and punch the demon in the face.

"Don't you ever call her that" he spit out venomously.

Sam and Katy knew he would protect Ruth but this was a whole new level of protecting. _He must really like her_ they both thought.

Dean held Ruth's hand in his once again and quickly asked the demon "what do you want? I don't know you pulled me out or who's doing it was".

"Oh really.. stop lying and tell me" the demon spat.

Dean eyed the demon carefully and once again replied "I don't know. And neither do you.. you're scared aren't you? I'm not a whole lot is told to you so your shakin in your boots because you don;t know if it's some big bad demon that got me out huh?".

The Demon didn't answer and just looked at the whole group. He finally looked back to Dean and whispered venomously "Im going to kill you".

Everyone in the table visibly froze but Dean didn't back down.

"Go ahead, but what pulled me out wants me out and you can't do jack squat about it. So send me back to hell. I'm just gonna get drag out again anyway".

The demon gave Dean a death glare but said nothing. Dean let go of Ruth's hand once again, got up and hit the demon.

He turned towards Sam, Katy and Ruth nodding towards the door. "Let's go" he said.

Outside the diner everyone visibly relaxed.

"Holy crap that was close!" exclaimed Dean.

"We should have killed them Dean" stated Sam.

"How? We had only one knife between us and their were at least five demons in there Sammy." he asked Sam.

"Well these days I've been taking out more demons with less" Sam answered.

A snort was heard from behind the boys. They turned around and saw that Ruth had stopped walking and was glaring at Sam.

"Oh yeah Sam? And how's that going? You really think we have no idea what you're up to with that bitch?" Ruth shouted at him.

Sam looked at her like a deer caught by head lights while Dean stared at his brother curiously.

"What she talking about Sam?" he asked.

"Ruth arrête!" Katy shouted in french. (Ruth stop!)

"Non! Il doit arrêter ce qu'il fait! Il va commencer l'apocalypse si il continue! On était amené ici pour arrêter la fin du monde mais on lui laisse continuer ce qu'il fait avec cette putte! Il doit arrêter maintenant!" (No! He has to stop what he's doing! He's going to start the end of the world if he continues! We were brought here to stop the apocalypse but we still let him to see that slut! It has to stop now!) she shouted out of breath.

Both the boys who were watching the heated argument with interest finally asked. "What language are you guys speaking in?"

"French. We do come from Montreal you know." Katy replied.

"Aah" Sam said.

"Ok. Now what the hell was that all about?" Dean asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask your darling little brother" Ruth spit out venomously.

Katy glared at Ruth then walked towards Dean and said "He'll explain in all due time. Right now let's just get to a motel and do some research on this Castiel dude".

Both Katy and Dean got into the car but not before looking at Sam and Ruth.

"Get in the car" Dean told them.

Ruth glared up at Sam but then entered the car. Sam was the last one to enter.

At the motel the girls got one room and the boys another.

The boys started reading and searching about anything that could lead them to what Castiel was.

"Can't you just tell us what Castiel is?" Dean asked.

Ruth gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Was just asking" he replied his hands up in surrender.

"Why don't you boys get some rest, it's pretty late we can all use some shut eye" Katy stated.

"Yeah, your right" Sam replied.

The girls headed towards their room leaving the boys to get ready for bed.

"Good night" both girl's called out.

"Good night" Sam replied.

Both girls entered their room and Katy bolted towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

"Aww Katy I wanted the shower first!" whined Ruth.

"Sorry" she replied chuckling.

About a half hour Katy finally came out of the shower revealing an annoyed Ruth. "Finally i thought you were going to f-" Ruth was cut off by a screeching noise that killed their ear's.

"Oh shit! It's Castiel using his real voice!" Ruth shouted over the noise. Both girls screamed as the noise got louder and pain even worse.

Ruth suddenly remembered Dean was in the other room and ran to get to him. She opened the door revealing a pained Dean on the floor covering his ear's.

"Dean!" she shouted to get his attention.

He looked up at her and tried to move towards her.

Glass was flying everywhere Dean tried to crawl towards her but couldn't move as the pain got worse. He heard Ruth scream as the pain got worse for her too. The screeching noise wouldn't stop.

Not a minute later Bobby entered seeing both Dean and Ruth on the floor covering their ear's.

He shouted for both of them and they both looked up. Just like that the sound was gone, leaving both Dean and Ruth panting.

"You ok?" Ruth demanded looking at Dean.

"Yeah yeah I'm good and you?" he replied looking at her too.

"I'll live" she smiled.

Katy got into the room and realized Sam wasn't in there. _Shit! We let him leave and meet up with Ruby_ she thought.

"What in the hell was that!" asked Bobby.

"I don't know but it's not the first time it's happened to me" Dean replied.

"Ok let's just get out of here before the owners call the cops on us" Bobby quickly said rushing out the door.

Dean got up and so did Ruth and rushed out the door following Bobby.

"By the way where did Sam disappear to?" asked Bobby.

"I just called him and he said he went out for a beer. And he took the Impala so we gotta take your car Bobby" Dean explained.

Both girls knew that was one big fat lie but didn't comment.

"Katy, Ruth get in the car" ordered Dean.

"What are we going to do?" Bobby asked curiously.

"It's time to figure out what this Castiel is" he replied.

"Ok.. how are we going to do that?" asked Katy.

Ruth rolled her eyes at her best friend and answered before Dean could "We're gonna summon him dumbass".

Dean looked at her puzzled. "How did you- oh yeah right you know everything that's gonna happen. Forgot that" he said sheepishly.

She smiled at him. But Bobby wasn't having it. "Are you crazy boy! We don't how powerful this thing is!" he shouted at Dean.

"Umm actually we do" Katy stated.

"So nothing wrong will happen?" both Dean and Bobby questioned.

"Not really" both girls replied in unison.

"Alright then, let's meet Castiel" Dean stated amusingly.


	9. Chapter 8

**PLZ dont kill me! im sooo very sorry i havent uploaded in a while.. its just my mom and bro and i have moved into a new place and we had to wait till today to get internet back.. so im officially back :D and ive already started working on the next chapter ! I hope u guys are liking the story none of you review so that makes me really really sad and i feel like no one is reading this story.. And i got a question who's going to next years Toronto Con? ive heard Jared, Misha, Mark Sheppard have signed for the convention but not Jensen :( its not for sure if he's coming or not but we'll see! and if any of u are going.. SEE U THERE ! :D **

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

"You sure you did the summoning ritual right?"questioned Dean annoyingly.

Bobby just gave Dean a "you kidding me boy?" look. And that was enough to make Dean raise his hands up in surrender.

Both Katy and Ruth giggled at both of the men in the room and headed towards them.

"Alright he'll be here any second now.." stated Katy.

As if on cue the roof of the ware house started making a rattling noise. Both men stood up alert looking around the warehouse for any signs of Castiel but both girls just stood back relaxed.

"Worst case maybe its just the wind" Dean said.

Katy and Ruth both looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

The lights bulbs in the ware house suddenly burst and at the same time the door to the ware house was opened and revealed a man in a tan trench coat around his mid-30's with hair dark brown nearly black hair that looks like it's never been brushed and the lightest blue eye's all four of them have ever seen.

Dean and Bobby both raised their shotguns and started shooting the man but stopped when they realized nothing was happening to him.

Dean grabbed Ruby's knife and shouted "Who are you!" to the man.

Ruth and Katy were watching the scene with wide eyes and huge smiles on they're faces. Ruth had been looking forward to this scene soo much. She thought watching it on TV was cool. But the real deal, is just awesome!

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel simply replied while Ruth was mouthing the words at the same time.

"Yeah, thanks for that" Dean replied grimly. He suddenly stabbed Castiel in the heart with Ruby's knife. And was shocked when that didn't hurt the man one bit.

"Told you Ruby's knife would be useless." Katy whispered to Dean smugly.

Dean just glared at her.

Bobby who was behind Castiel tried to hit him with ... but Castiel caught the the thing. He raised two fingers to Bobby's forehead which him into unconsciousness.

Dean just stared at Castiel wide eyed when he said "We need to talk Dean." he paused and looked at both Ruth and Katy but made no move to attack them in anyway.

"Il nous a pas attaquer../ he didn't attack us.." whispered Ruth to Katy.

"Je sais.. est ce que c'est possible qu'il sait qui nous somme?/ I know.. Is it possible he knows who we are?" Katy whispered back.

"Peut etre.. il est un ange../Probably.. he is an angel." Ruth whispered.

Both girls were so caught up in their conversations that they hadn't realized Castiel had begun talking to Dean. They were both snapped back when a bright white light filled the ware house and a pair of wings were visible on the ware house wall.

Ruth and Katy stared at the wings and squealed with delight. Dean just looked at both of them like they were nuts. Castiel however ignored them completely.

"Some angel you are you burned that poor woman's eyes!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be overwhelming to humans and so could my real voice but you already knew that.." Castiel explained calmly.

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?" Dean asked.

Castiel simply nodded. And so did Ruth and Katy.

"Buddy next time lower the volume" he said sarcastically. "Tell me about it.." added Ruth.

"It was my mistake.. certain people, special people could perceive my true visage I thought you were one of them, but I was wrong." Castiel calmly explained.

"And what visage are you in now? What.. some holy tax accountant." Dean asked.

Ruth snorted and decided to explain. "It's a vessel Dean."

"So what he's possessing some poor bastard?" Dean exclaimed angrily facing Ruth.

"No he's not. Angels cannot possess humans like demons. They need to ask permission first. His vessel actually prayed for this." she continued explaining. She turned to face Castiel who looked at her and simply nodded in approval.

Dean turned back towards Castiel and said "Look pal I'm not buying what your selling so who are you really".

Castiel merely stared at Dean and titled his head.

Ruth and Katy looked at each other smiling because of the head tilt and squealed once again.

They were ignored and Castiel simply replied "I told you."

Dean looked at the angel "Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?" he demanded harshly.

Castiel walked towards Dean while stating "Good things do happen Dean.".

"Yeah well not in my experience" he replied harshly.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved.." the angel questioned.

Dean just glared at the angel. "Why you do it?" he finally questioned.

Castiel looked at Dean in the eyes and replied "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.".

Dean just stared at the angel with complete shock written on his face.

The angel then turned to face both Katy and Ruth and walked towards them. The girls were definitely not expecting that because the episode "Lazarus Rising" had ended with Castiel and Dean talking. As Castiel came closer both girls became wide eyed and afraid.

As if sensing their fear he calmly said "Do not be afraid I am not here to harm you I must speak with you Ruth immediately.".

Ruth just stared at the angel and asked "Why me?"

"Because it is of import and it must be you" he replied.

Ruth looked back at Katy and she just smiled at her and told her to speak with the angel.

"Ok fine.. speak" Ruth told Castiel.

"No. not here.. the others mustn't hear" Castiel explained.

"I'm not going anywhere Cas.. you speak to me here in another language if you want but here." Ruth stated her face emotionless.

"Alright, I've heard you are fluent in Hebrew will that be alright?" he angel asked.

"Um.. yeah yeah that's good." Ruth replied.

Dean who had been by Bobby's side trying to awake the old man was now standing beside the angel and his friend along with Bobby and Katy.

"Az nu, ma ratzita le hagide li?/ Alright, what did you want to tell me?" asked Ruth.

"Anach nu zerichim ledaber al lama at ve Katy po ba olam haze/ We must discuss why you and Katy are here in this world" the angel stated calmly.

"Aval Ariel ha malach shelanu amra lanu lama anach nu po/ But Ariel our angel told us why we were here" Ruth replied hesitantly.

"Hi raq amra lach keta/ She only told you a part of why your here" he said.

Bobby, Dean and Katy had no idea what the two were saying but listened anyways.

"Beseder.. as tagid li lama anach nu po/ Ok.. so tell us why we're here" Ruth whispered impatiently.

"Ze omar she shtai banot mi olam acherr yavou laazor les shtai banim ze rozime laatzor at sof a haaolam. Aval bazman she hem ovdim beyachad hem mitahavim be achad ve a sheni. Ve mi ma she ani mevin shete habanot noldoto et ha yeladim shel ha banim./ It is said two women from a different world will come to aid two men who are trying to stop the end of the world. But during the mission, the women fall in love with the men and so do the men. From what I understand those two women also give birth two those two men's kids." Castiel explained.

Ruth froze completely and stared at the angel. Katy knew something was wrong right away and looked at the angel accusingly. "What did you say to her!" she shouted at him. Castiel just looked at Katy and shook his head.

It was then Ruth finally spoke up. "WHAT!" she shouted at him.

Bobby, Dean and Katy were startled but said nothing.

"Are you insane! I mean come on! seriously? No no no no! I did not sign up for.. THAT!" she continued shouting.

"Im sorry but it is what it is." Castiel replied.

"And let me guess those men are.. echad mi hem po ve ha sheni lo po. Hem achim?/One of them is here and the other isn't. Their brothers?" she whispered.

Castiel simply nodded and added "at lo yechola lehagid et ma she amarnou le af echad./You are not to tell anyone what we have discussed".

Ruth looked the angel in the eye and questioned "Why did you tell me?"

Castiel looked back at her but said nothing and left in a flutter of wings.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me.." sighed Ruth going to join the group.

"Ok first of all, what the hell was that? And second of all, are you ok?" Katy demanded sitting next to her best friend.

.Ruth looked at her, got up and left the warehouse.

Bobby, Dean and Katy all looked at each other and knew that whatever Castiel had told Ruth wasn't good news.


End file.
